


Don't Ruin It

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader surprises her co-worker with some smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin It

“(Y/n),” Spencer panted as she shoved him against one of the desks in the bullpen area.  
At this point in the evening, Spencer didn’t know whose desk it was. He could barely register the air in the room much less the direction he faced or the spacial layout of the bullpen.  
“Sit,” she commanded breathily as she applied pressure to his hips, suggesting he have a seat on its surface.  
Nodding his head, confusion still apparent in his hazel eyes, Spencer complied, sitting back on the desk as (y/n) took sudden command of his lips for the second time tonight, the second time ever.  
As her tongue caressed Spencer’s pouty lips tenderly, (y/n) allowed her hands to wander away from the doctor’s bony hips. Flowing toward each other, they met in his middle, stopping on his belt buckle. Wasting no time, (y/n) fingers yanked the belt through its metal clasp, then rushed away from it in search of a button and a zipper.  
“(Y)-(Y/n),” Spencer’s words shook nervously against her lips as she began to tug on the gum of his boxers.  
“Yes, Dr. Reid,” she grinned against his lips, trapping the lower of the two in her teeth as her hand slithered inside his boxers and brushed against his hardening member.  
Spencer gasped at the sensation, pulling away from her mouth to look down at his disheveled pants, and her hand inside his undergarment.  
Looking back up to her, Spencer saw only animistic ardor in her hungry (e/c) eyes.  
“Wh-what are y-you doing?” He trembled as she wrapped her fingers around his length slowly, pulling his boxers down just enough to reveal its impressive girth.  
“Taking care of you,” (y/n) cooed as her hand began slide up Spencer’s stiffened member. “Don’t you want me to take care of you, Dr. Reid?”  
Though a nervous, almost uneasy, look spread across his features, Spencer nodded vigorously, breathing heavily through his parted hips as (y/n)’s hand moved more quickly.  
She took his cheek into her free hand and kissed him tenderly before she lowered her lips to his jaw, then his neck.  
“I’m gonna take good care of you,” she grinned as she began to lower herself into the chair that paired with the desk Spencer sat on.  
Wrapping her free hand around his leg, (y/n) pulled herself toward him, the wheels of the chair rushing her face into his lap, her lips brushing his sensitive tip.  
Spencer’s eyes widened as they locked onto (y/n), their gaze never faltering as she allowed her tongue to escape her lips and slip down Spencer’s hardened cock.  
“O-oh,” Spencer shakily gasped at the soft wetness of her tongue. His heart raced in his chest, and his erratic breathing worsened as she closed her lips around his tip slowly.  
(Y/n) groaned softly in her throat as she sucked Spencer further into her mouth, the taste of the genius’ arousal proving to be quite the aphrodisiac.  
“Oh, God,” Spencer moaned and panted as her lips dragged back up his cock, “(y/n)… Oh my go– ah…”  
(Y/n) hummed in response, lowering her head once more, but quickly.  
“Ah, fuck,” Spencer swore, sending surges of heated lust to (y/n)’s core, prompting her to move her lips even faster.  
Spencer could feel the vibrations of (y/n)’s moans cascading across his impressive cock as she sucked it, her tongue caressing the underside of his length as her wet, swollen lips rolled across his sensitive flesh.  
“Fuck,” he wailed, “(y/n), I… Ah… I think I’m gonna… Ah, I have to–”

(Y/n) moaned as Spencer came in her mouth, the taste of his rapture dancing across her tongue as she swallowed every mouthful.  
When he finished, she pulled back, her lips freeing his member with a tiny, wet pop.  
Spencer’s chest heaved, his brows furrowed innocently and fearfully as she rose to her feet.  
“(Y/n),” he whispered, gazing at her as if he had no understanding of what just transpired as she tucked him back inside his boxers.  
Though she ignored his voice, (y/n) smiled, looking down at his pants as she zipped and buttoned them.  
“(Y/n)… What, um, what do you–”  
“Stop,” she said, almost chuckling as she buckled his belt.  
Looking up into his eyes, she grinned, “You’ll just ruin it.”  
“Ruin it?” Spencer looked concerned, but she ignored it yet again, smiling as she moved away from him.  
“Wait,” the request sounded like a desperate plea as he moved off of the desk, following her through the double doors of the BAU and toward the elevators.  
“(Y/n), wait,” he tried once more as she moved inside the opening elevator doors.  
“I’ll see you Monday, Reid,” (y/n) smiled as the metal doors separated them.  
Spencer’s mouth opened as if he were going to speak, and he scoffed as the doors closed right in front of him.  
He exhaled, taking a step back from the elevator, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the Converse on his feet.  
“See you Monday,” he whispered.


End file.
